1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pesticide containing an effective ingredient of a trialkyl isocyanurate of the formula (I): ##STR2## (wherein R is an alkyl group having 2 to 4 carbon atoms) which is optionally combined with a pyrethroid insecticide and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trialkyl isocyanurates to be used in this invention are known by being disclosed in prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,075,979 and 3,684,807, which describe a method of producing isocyanuric acid derivatives. These prior art references contain general description of a method of preparing a trialkyl isocyanurate but they make no mention of specific examples of the ester. The references teach the use of the ester as a medicine or material from which the medicine is synthesized, insecticide, polymer or copolymer or material from which the polymer or copolymer is synthesized. However, neither U.S. Patent discloses a single example of specific uses of the trialkyl isocyanurate still less the method of using said ester as an insecticide.
The trialkyl isocyanurate to be used in this invention is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 17566/60, 3985/61, 4376/61, 2556/65, 6635/65, 106/66, 9345/67, 12913/67, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 6033/71, and Bulletin of the Chemical Society of Japan, 38, 10, 1586.1589, 1965. However, they only relate to a process for preparing said ester and while they teach the use of the ester as an intermediate for synthesis of an organic compound, a starting material for production of a polymer, an industrial chemical, a heating medium, a lubricant or a plasticizer, they do not state that the ester can be used as a pesticide.